


Blindsided by Love

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Pick a List Competition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HP: EWE, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work assignment in Japan changes Harry's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided by Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dobby  
>  **Warnings:** Canon Divergence, mpreg, EWE  
>  For this story, Dobby survives the war

Harry has always been dedicated to his work as an Auror. He has no time for anything else, and that includes relationships.

When the UK is asked to go to Japan to aid their country's Aurors for an unknown amount of time, Harry is excited about the possibility of seeing a new country. He'll miss his home, but the excitement outweighs the nostalgia.

It's in Japan where Harry meets the man who will become the love of his life: Hiroshi Naku. Hiroshi is everything Harry can ever want in a partner. He's tall and good-looking with ice blue eyes and spiky black hair with the ends dyed purple. He's caring, generous, sweet, and intelligent. He seems like the perfect man, but Harry knows he's blinded by love. Hiroshi has his flaws like every other person, even though Harry has trouble seeing them.

Hiroshi is a half-blood wizard like Harry, with a pure-blood father and a muggle-born mother. The difference is that Hiroshi grew up in the wizarding world with the love of two parents, and doesn't understand much about the muggle world, despite it being part of his heritage.

Unlike Harry, who thrives on the adventure when it comes to being an Auror, Hiroshi thrives on the natural high of helping people when it comes to being a healer.

They are so different, but when their together, everything just feels so right.

Harry is ready to give up everything in the UK to be with Hiroshi in Japan. People might say he's being impulsive, but he's in love.

Thankfully, Hiroshi decides to move to the UK. His explanation goes something like this: "I love my mom and dad, and I know how lucky I am to have them, but they can be quite suffocating. It will be nice to put some distance between us, and visit on the holidays." He transfers to St Mungos no problem.

They move in together. Everyone tells Harry that he's making a mistake, but Harry ignores them all. The only person he sees, and the only person he wants, is Hiroshi. When they make love, it's passionate, and ignoring the cliché – earth shattering.

It's an understatement to say that Harry is surprised when he ends up pregnant.

"You mean, you didn't know wizards can get pregnant?" Hiroshi asks with a quirk of his lips.

"No," Harry responds in a very even voice.

"Oops." Hiroshi shrugs.

Despite the initial shock, Harry is thrilled. He always thought he'd never be a dad because he's gay. He's glad to have been wrong. Hiroshi seems equally happy.

At his fifth month, Harry calls for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" he squeaks in excitement.

Harry smiles at his old friend. "I'm pregnant, Dobby."

"I know." Dobby nods excitedly.

Harry's worried Dobby's head is going to fall off of his neck. "Well, I was wondering if you could be the nanny elf for me. I want to be a hands-on dad, but I could use some help, especially at the beginning when I'm learning."

"Dobby would be honored," he says, tennis ball eyes shining with tears of joy, or at least Harry hopes its tears of joy.

"Great," Harry says, relieved that asking Dobby is out of the way.

When Harry finally gives birth, it's to a beautiful baby boy. Hiroshi's parents are there, but none of Harry's family or friends. They never came to accept Hiroshi as a permanent fixture in his life. Dobby's there, though. He looks at the newborn with such love and devotion. Harry knows that he made the right decision by asking Dobby to be his son's nanny elf. Dobby will die to protect his son; of that Harry has no doubt.

When Harry gazes into Hiroshi's kind eyes, he feels nothing but love and contentment.

"So, when are we trying for a girl?" Hiroshi asks, eyes showing his merriment.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Let's wait until we leave the hospital with this one before we start talking about another."

"If you say so."

"I do say so," Harry says, eyes back to gazing lovingly at his son. He can't wait to go home with his family.


End file.
